


Moonstruck

by gingus_doon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, any dennor fans still around?, i hope so, it is weird fluff but it is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingus_doon/pseuds/gingus_doon
Summary: some fluffy dennor





	Moonstruck

The fact hit him like a bullet to the throat. The world seemed to stop, and the face he'd seen for every day of his life for years seemed to have gained an ethereal glow.

The man Mathias was looking at seemed otherworldly, now. A gracious star dweller who tripped on an astroid belt and fell to the earth, landing on his feet, somehow. The way this alien looked at Mathias, with eyes the colour of the most beautiful a-few-minutes-past-sunset indigo you'd ever see in your life, was enough to make his knees weak.

He was surprised his legs didn't turn to jelly, and that he wasn't a puddle of moonstruck honey on the tiled kitchen floor quite yet.

“Why are you staring at me? You spilled the coffee.” The lovely space man spoke, and with the melody tickling his ears, Mathias grew bold.

“Lukas, I know you know that I've always been a little bit too brave for my own good. So with that thought in mind, please don't kill me for this.”

And they kissed. The tectonic plates did not shatter or shake, the sky didn't come crumbling down, and, best of all, Lukas had accepted the kiss.

It didn't last as long as Mathias would've liked, but for a first kiss, he thought it perfect. Chaste, yet romantic, and he could taste the blueberries Lukas had snacked on while they made breakfast.

When their lips parted, he noted how their hands were snaked around each other. Mathias wanted to hang in the moment until Hell froze over, but Lukas slowly began to unravel himself from their tangled bunch of recently awakened emotions.

It was quiet for a little while.

“You should clean up the coffee you spilled.”

“..maybe I will, if you give me a kiss.” An unwanted amount of nervousness bled into his voice, but Mathias made no attempt to take the statement back. He swore, the gaze from that man's purple-bluish eyes would kill him.

“Maybe I'll give you a kiss when coffee isn't on the floor.”

“Touché,” Mathias grinned and grabbed a couple of napkins from one of their drawers, dropping to the floor with almost impressive speed and wiping up the dark, bitter liquid. As he did so, Lukas began to walk away. Mathias finished quickly to shoot up and turn to the man he'd kissed moments ago.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I'm going to lay down on the couch.”

“Ah, okay,” Mathias nodded, throwing away the saturated napkins while thinking of his next move. “Well,” He turned his attention to Lukas, “Maybe we can cuddle after I make some more coffee?” While waiting for an answer, Mathias twiddled his fingers.

“I'll see if I can fit it into my schedule.”

In this case, Mathias believed that to mean yes. Silently, he celebrated, heart throwing out streamers like he'd gained another year. Lukas turned to walk away again, and Mathias got started on the coffee.

Then, Lukas abruptly turned back to Mathias.

“..and, I wanted you to know that I.. I don't dislike you.”

The celestial beauty was rather red in the cheeks at the moment. Mathias wanted to laugh and call him cute and kiss the roses out of his cheeks, but he decided against it, temporarily.

“That's good, because I've taken quite a liking to you.”

Mathias offered a warm smile, and the red in Lukas’ cheeks intensified. As if on cue, the coffee machine began to whir.

“Coffee.” Lukas stated, purely to shift the attention to something other than himself.

“Right, I'll get it done as soon as possible.”

With a nod, Lukas left, and Mathias sighed contently. Perhaps the coffee would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> celestial coffee cynic commends comments cplease cgive ccoommmmeennttss


End file.
